


Fuck Buddies

by Frankie_Boy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Love, M/M, MCR, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Switch Frank Iero, Switch Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Boy/pseuds/Frankie_Boy
Summary: Frank and Gerard have long figured out a plan to overcome the loneliness of touring and being away from loved ones. The solution? Being 'friends with benefits', more commonly known as fuck buddies. It's been strictly like that for the past few tours, but what happens when Frank starts to want more?
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero & Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Always Keep Me Under Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change this story up a bit, let me know what you think. :)

****

**Frank's Point of View**

I watch with a smile carefully placed on my lips as Gerard kisses Lindsey a long goodbye. I wouldn't say that the smile's forced, but I'm not exactly the biggest fan of PDA (public displays of affection, anyone?) either. The chaste kiss between them quickly turns into a last minute 'I want you so bad right now, but we can't' make out session. I shake my head and sigh, grabbing Gerard's suitcase from beside him and carry it onto the bus before I really start feeling awkward.  
  
"Is Gerard still out there with Lindsey?" Mikey asks, just coming out of the bunk room. "We have to go like, **now**."  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
Mikey sighs and continues on past me outside to, I'm assuming, tell Gerard to hurry up with the goodbyes. I walk into the bunk room and see Ray and Bob are already here. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey, Frank, how's it goin'?"  
  
"It's going."  
  
Ray smiles and goes back to fixing up the bunk he called. It's a top bunk. Why anyone can sleep on top bunks, I will never understand.  
  
Suddenly, I feel another person enter the room, because they're right beside me. "Hey, guys, I'm here."  
  
"Finally, Gerard. You take fucking forever, man."  
  
Gerard just laughs easily and asks me where I put his suitcase. I point to it, and he throws it over to the top bunk over mine. "You don't mind if I top, do you?" He smirks suggestively and his whole face screams seductive. The way he cocks one eyebrow and one side of his mouth up slightly makes me go weak to the knees. How, I'll never know. But one thing's for certain: I get what he means.  
  
"Not at all," I try and say it with the same kind of seduction, but it doesn't work by far. Because Gerard shakes his head and laughs, and climbs up onto his bed. I try not to make my sigh noticeable and hang my head, trying to make it look like I'm looking in my bag for something.  
  
I can't understand why I'm feeling all of this when I have a perfectly, well, perfect girlfriend waiting for me at home. The problem with Gerard is that he grows on you. And he's grown on me _a lot_. You can say that since it gets really lonely touring at times, we have our ways to comfort each other. And it's not just a friendly pat on the back saying, 'oh, it's okay, we only have eleven more months to go', no, it's nails raking into each other's backs screaming out each other's names in lust as we climax. How's that for comfort?  
  
No one knows about this pact except Gerard and myself, and we'd both like to keep it that way, especially since Gerard's planning on proposing to Lindsey soon. Jamia and I, well, you can say I'm not ready yet. I was, until this 'let's sleep on tour thing' with Gerard happened. Ever since I'd met Gerard, I'd always had a soft spot for him. The only problem was, he knew how to get right in there without even knowing I had one. You get what I mean. Now I'm just all screwed up, and I don't know what to do.  
  
And it doesn't help that Gerard definitely doesn't feel the same way.


	2. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this, after revising the chapter from what it was before it grew in length. xD  
> Enjoy! <3

**Frank's Point of View**

A week had passed since we had gone back on tour and we were currently on our way to the third show of the tour in Pennsylvania. We only had about half an hour before arriving at the venue. Then we would have around an hour for soundcheck and all of the rest of what goes along with it. Everyone is pretty silent along the way and I find myself gazing wistfully at the lead singer of the band. It doesn't take long for him to notice and I curse at myself for staring so long. I quickly turn away to look out the window, hoping that he doesn't make anything of it.

"What's up Frankie?" he asks and I try not to cringe at the pet name, knowing full well that he had caught on to my actions. I force myself to look back at him with the most bored expression that I can muster. Despite how in love with him I am, I really don't want to fall for his antics. Especially the one's that he tries to do on stage. For one it is a huge turn on for me and for two after it happens I don't hear the end of it from Jamia. Don't get me wrong, I was all for being fuck buddies with him but at the same time it felt wrong, so for the time being I wanted to hold out for as long as possible.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What about?" he asked before getting up from his seat so he could sit beside me instead. His left thigh touches mine and I vaguely feel myself twitch from the contact. He gives me a warm smile, putting his arm around me and squeezing my shoulder in a comforting way. I shiver and clench my teeth, hating myself even more when I feel a blush start to heat over my cheeks. I inhale his scent; he smelled so nice, it was almost too much for me to handle. It had been so long since I'd had any sort of physical interaction considering how Jamia and I had been arguing about every little thing lately.. That didn't exactly put either of us in the mood.

I shake my head, putting a hand on his knee appreciatively. "Just glad to be back on tour again, it's a good change of pace for me." I see him purse his lips and nod, not saying anything more as he returns to his arm to his side instead of around my shoulder. We arrive at the venue and start doing the soundcheck right away, not wanting to waste any time. Gerard and I decide to go over the set list while simultaneously practicing our parts so that we have a better idea of what to do.

"So we're playing _Dead!_ last?" 

Gerard nods at me, "Yup."

"But why? That doesn't seem like the type of song to end a show with." I'm so confused. Why would you get a crowd all riled up for nothing?

"I don't know, maybe because it's part of the set list?" Gerard growls, getting slightly annoyed with me. "I didn't come up with it, Ray did."

I recoil away from him, grunting agitatedly and playing a few chords on my guitar in the mean time. Gerard picks up on my irritation fast and urgently kisses the top of my head apologetically. I look up at him and smile briefly before we are interrupted by a flustered technician who tells us that we're on in five. Gerard returns my smile briefly, turning so that he can go to the center of the stage and I follow his lead as I go to the right side of the stage behind the curtain. My heart pumps inside of my chest rapidly when I hear the chatter of all of our fans eagerly waiting for us to begin.

One of the crew members is signaling to me, "Five.. four.. three.. two.. one." As soon as the lights turn up and the curtain drops there's an uproar of screams and Bob kicks us off with the intro of _House of Wolves_.

* * *

Ray flops down on the couch in my hotel room, exhausted. "Holy fuck you guys, that was amazing."

Mikey agrees. "I know right? That crowd was nuts."

Everyone lounges around for a while, relaxing as much as we can before actually going to bed. The hotel is right next to the venue that we played at so the bus is still in the parking lot there which makes things a hell of a lot easier for us. That way if we need something out of it we can just go run and grab it. We take hotel rooms every chance that we get because sometimes sleeping on the tour bus starts to suck, it's cramped and just not that comfortable.

I watch carefully as Gerard gets up from beside me on the bed, mumbling about going to brush his teeth. He re-appears moments later, asking where his toothpaste is.

"I dunno', did you leave it back on the bus?" I question him curiously. "You could just use mine for tonight since it's already in the bathroom."

"Nah it's alright, I left something else on the bus anyways. Mind coming with me Frankie?" For whatever reason I felt like this wasn't about the toothpaste or the other thing that he had on the bus. Even so I was still interested to know what he wanted.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

Mikey casts a weird glance our direction but lets it go. Soon Gerard and myself are on the tour bus, him opening the door for me then shutting it behind us. He doesn't turn on the lights though. "I knew this wasn't about the toothpaste," I muse to myself with a light chuckle. Gerard retorts with his own laugh and a quiet 'nope' before pressing me back up against one of the walls. "How much time do you think we have?" he whispers, taking my gauged earlobe into his mouth and biting down on it softly.

"Uh.." I'm not sure if it comes out as more of a moan more than anything else but I don't really care at this point. "Let's see.. They'll probably.. be wondering after fifteen.. Maybe forty five.. Oh fuck it, we have more than enough time," I breathe out, exasperated, letting my fingers tangle through his hair while he pushes me down onto one of the couches. He brings his lips down onto my own needily, coaxing my manhood to life as it swelled and pulsed behind the confines of my jeans.

I break the kiss for a minute once my clouded mind finally settles, puzzled by all of this. I know that I had kept my distance but so had Gerard. He looks back at me a little agitated by my behavior. "Gee, it's been a week, why now?" I pant out, grinning when my question earns a snarl from the taller man. It was so fucking hot when he was this dominant with me and by now I had learned how to bring it out. I would top sometimes but most of the time it just felt right to be submissive with him.

He advances his hands under my shirt and removes it swiftly so that he could bite and nip at my chest, sure to leave a few marks. We made sure to do so in places that no one else could see especially with paparazzi being as sneaky as they are. " _Because Frankie.. I want you so bad right now,_ " he utters against my collar bone gruffly.

If that wasn't a turn on for me than I don't know what is, cause that made me rock solid, to the point where my jeans were making it extremely excruciating. Gerard reconnects our lips, immediately earning a small moan from myself. He readjusts us, wrapping my legs around his hips so he could pick me up and take us into the bunk room. I move away from his lips as we go, trailing chaste kisses down his neck teasingly. He gropes my ass approvingly before laying me down in my bunk, meanwhile managing to not hit my head against his top one. "You're so naughty," he divulges from above me, using one hand to palm at the front of my pants and the other to grab a bottle of lube along with a condom from inside his bunk. At least he was prepared and now I knew he was going to do everything in his power to have sex with me as much as possible while on this tour. For the time being I wasn't complaining.

I bite my lip and lightly grind my crotch against his hand, mewling at the feeling of his large hand on my erection. He stops briefly just to take his shirt off and crawl into the small space with me. My hands wander down to the front of his pants to unbutton them, earnestly wanting him inside of me by this point. In no time both of us are stark naked, Gerard's hand wrapped around both of our erections as we rock against each other anxiously. 

"Oh fuck Gerard, please.."

"Please what Frankie?" he asks close to my ear, running his thumb over the head of my dick before grasping the lube and condom that lay beside us.

I shiver at the sensation, feeling my dick pulse as I try desperately to find the right words. It had been a long time since we'd done this sort of thing so I was a bit rusty. "Please fuck me Gee, I want you to fill me up." He smirks and tears open then package for the condom with his teeth, pushing it onto his stiff member as quickly as he can. I tense up a little when I feel two of his now lubed up fingers prodding at my entrance to get me ready. He uses his other hand to caress my face soothingly while pushing into my tight ring of muscles. I cringe a little when he starts to scissor them inside of me.

My stomach flutters when I feel him barely brush my prostate. He stops to make sure I'm okay and I urge him to keep going so we could get to the good part. Gerard nods his head, pushing up into me a bit further until he finally presses that wonderful button of mine. I gasp and let out a long moan from the glorious feeling. " _There it is,_ " Gerard says with a wide smile. I shudder when he begins thrusting his fingers against it, gripping my dick with his other hand and pumping it in rhythm with the thrusting. If it weren't for the fact that I desperately wanted him inside of me, I would have cum right then and there.

He pulls his fingers out of me after a bit of teasing which drove me wild. I give a small whine at the lack of presence but purr when he lifts my hips up enough to get full access of my hole, using his middle finger to gently caress it. I bite my lip when he positions himself at my entrance, watching with hungry eyes as he cautiously prods at it with the head of his dick. I groan when he finally plunges himself deep within me, holding still for a bit so I can get used to the size. He gives a little push when I motion that I was alright, sending me almost over the edge at the feeling of his cock pressing up against my prostate. I really missed being this close to him, but I knew that my emotions would eventually get in the way and possibly ruin what we have.

" _Mmm, fuck baby, you're so tight,_ " he whispers into my ear after starting up a slow movement of thrusting in and out. I moan in response, bucking my hips up so my own hard on rubs against his stomach fervently. I could feel his grin against my cheek at how whiny I was being, reaching a hand down to grab the base and jerk it in time with his thrusts. I was a mess, writhing and panting each time that he hit my sweet spot. I gasp when he speeds up, thrusting harder and deeper than previously. I knew I wouldn't be able to last for much longer if he kept this up, which I'm sure that's exactly what he intended to do.

" _Are you gonna' cum for me you little slut?_ " he asks, sitting back on his haunches so he can properly watch me when I cum. He continues his motions, still grasping onto my dick with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. I acknowledge his question with a strained moan, keeping eye contact with him as I feel a familiar warmth spread out through my gut. A long, guttural groan slips past my lips when I finally let go, my semen shooting out in long, thick ropes over his hand. He cums almost immediately after I do, grunting and snapping his hips flush with mine while he unloads into the condom.

We lay there, in that small bunk after, next to one another for what seems like a long time. He won't let me hold him. He never has. He won't dare touch me like that either. Because he's in love with someone else so I'm sure he feels like that would be crossing a line. I'm just here to pass the time and get the loneliness to go away. But it's better than nothing, I guess.

Then Gerard claps his hand on my shoulder before stating, "I think our forty five minutes are up Frankie boy."

I laugh half-heartedly, wanting nothing more than to just to stay here with him. Maybe I could convince him to sleep in my room with me for the night, even tell him that he can fuck me again. Anything to just have him beside me. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you tonight," I suggest, turning onto my right side to look at him with a hopeful smile. He smirks, leaning forward to snatch my lips in a heated kiss. It's things like this that really confuse me though, he'll kiss me with such passion but won't cuddle with me after sex? What the hell?

"Hmm, I'd be alright with that as long as I get to pound that delightful ass of yours," he murmurs against my lips, sending a chill down my spine at how into the idea he was. We clean ourselves and the bed sheets off before making our way to the hotel.

On our way back, Gerard swings his arm over my shoulder in a brotherly gesture while he lights up a cigarette dangling from his lips with his free hand.

"Frank you really are the best, y'know?" he inquires cheerfully.

"But not as good as Lindsey right?" I retort dryly.

He chuckles. "Um no, sorry."

I'm supposed to join in and laugh with him but I can't even manage to make myself do that. Instead I grimace and turn away so Gerard won't see it. It doesn't matter anyways, he doesn't notice much.

We get to the room where Ray, Mikey and Bob are still lazing around. Mikey looks up first, shooting us a questioning glance. "Did you guys find the toothpaste?"

Gerard furrows his eyebrows, putting on his best act for them. "No, we looked everywhere for it too. I guess I'll just have to use Frank's for tonight."

I guess that was a good enough answer since it seems like everyone is convinced as they go back to watching T.V. and chatting. I look over at Gerard and catch his eye. He winks at me, like I'm his dirty little secret, which in truth I am.


End file.
